


Donna helps Felicity get clarity

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take and adaptation of 3x17 scene: Felicity talks to Donna at the Hospital outside Ray’s room. Later goes to Diggle’s to talk to Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna helps Felicity get clarity

Her mother was there. She couldn’t believe it. Donna had come all the way from Las Vegas just to be by her side while Ray was at the hospital.

The hospital was resisting using the nanotech on Ray. Something both Ray and herself wanted to try. She thanked her mother for being there and encouraged her to do it herself.

They were right it worked, Ray was much better and felling giddy enough to declare himself to her.

It came out of nowhere. It took her by surprise, she wasn’t ready to answer has she was supposed to.

“Why, mom? He’s perfect and he loves me. Why did I block? Why didn’t I say what I was supposed to?”

“Because you don’t love him, honey.”

She knew that in her soul, in her heart, she knew that but she didn’t want to believe, she didn’t want to act on it she wanted to keep being loved and cared for.

“You love Oliver Queen.”

“How can you know that? You hardly know him.”

“But I know you, sweetie. And I knew it the moment I saw you together.”

“He doesn’t want me, mom.”

That was not true. She may have failed miserably on her own love life but she recognized a man in love when she saw one. Oliver Queen was in love with her daughter Donna was sure about that.

“Sometimes men are scared to confess their feelings.”

“Not Oliver. He told me he loved me but he doesn’t want to give us a chance.”

That sounded way too complicated.

“He declared himself already?”

“Yes. But then he left and later kept me far away from him. He thinks he’s protecting me. His not.”

Donna could see and feel her baby girl was hurting.

“Then show it to him. Sometimes words are just that words so show him how you fell.”

Her mom was right she had to show him, there was no other way to get through to Oliver.

The news over Donna’s head report Oliver was being hunted.

“I have to leave mom.”

“What about Ray?”

“Yes, Ray.”

He deserved an explanation. She got into his room and she could see in his eyes he was expecting far worse than just an “it’s too soon.” But she couldn’t do this to Ray, not now, he was a perfect guy except for the fact he wasn’t Oliver Queen.

Oliver had hid in Diggle’s apartment. The cat was out of the bag SCPD knew Oliver Queen was The Arrow. Has the three of them stormed in Felicity walked right up to Oliver

“How’s Ray?”

Was he joking? Who cared about Ray right now?

“So much better than you right know.”

Felicity made sound like it was a strange question. It wasn’t, he just needed to be reassured she would be safe. In his mind she was as long has Ray was there to protect her.

“Tell me you have a brilliant plan.”

He could have lie but what was the point

“I don’t even have a regular plan.”

That never happened before Oliver always had a plan, always. Sometimes a good one sometimes an ill fitted one that, against all odds, he made successful. It was the first time she heard him say he didn’t have one.

“This can’t be happening. “ her brain was in full gear but this was his territory the best she could came up with was leave.

“You have to leave. You have to go.”

She would follow as soon as she could after erasing his tracks and hers.

Oliver was trying to figure a way out. This was a way out but he didn’t want to go back into the world alone forever hiding in the shadows.

Before he could answer here Laurel explained that wasn’t an option. Her father had closed every chance he had to get out of Starling.

There was only one course of action to him as he left Diggle’s house and all his friends behind.


End file.
